


Our Family

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Shouyou plans a secret vacation to spend quality time with their recently adopted son. The problem is how is he going to convince Tobio to go without spoiling the surprise?





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this fic drafted for over 2 years i think and i finally got the courage to finish editing.  
> This was actually a gift from back then for the excelent and best friend ever @ghostfox, who is one of the 3 people that encourages me to continue writing avdhdh i love you Mari!!!

The smell of scrambled eggs fills the fresh morning air. Shouyou adds a bit of salt to the sizzling food, and seconds later he hears shy little steps behind him. Turning around, Shouyou sees a small boy standing behind the kitchen table drowsily rubbing one of his eyes. 

“Souta! Did you have a good night?” Shouyou asks, smiling at him. 

“Yes… are you making eggs?” Souta gets closer, looking curiously at the top of the stove.

“Yep! But if you want I can give you cereal.” 

Returning to the eggs, Shouyou realizes they’re just about done, so he takes the spatula and plates them. 

“No, I like eggs.” Souta walks to the table, but stops as he realizes someone is missing. “Where’s dad?” 

Shouyou’s heart jumps in his chest. He really loves how that sounds. 

“He should be in the bathroom. Go and tell him breakfast is ready, okay?” Hinata opens a cabinet to his left and takes out a cereal box. Even if Souta said he wants eggs, a bit of cereal won’t be a bad addition.

The little steps move away, leaving an indescribable feeling inside of Shouyou’s chest, even after a month since Souta came home with him for good.

Winning custody had been such a hard task, but by taking advantage of a loophole he was able to adopt him despite the partnership certificate. He’ll be eternally grateful to the social worker who told him he could still raise a child. 

“Daddy said breakfast is ready.” Souta’s voice comes from the hallway.

Just as Shouyou sits at the table, bowl of cereal already resting alongside Souta’s eggs, the 4 year old boy appears in the doorway, dragging Kageyama to the table, toothbrush still in his mouth.

_ At least he’s dressed,  _ Shouyou thinks to himself.

Souta releases his grip on Tobio’s hand and jumps into his seat, looking at the food in front of him with big brown eyes. 

“I can have eggs  _ and  _ cereal?” He asks excitedly, grabbing a spoon. 

“Yeah, why not?” Shouyou smiles at Souta, and then smirks in Tobio’s direction “Good to know you could join us, and dressed this time!” 

Tobio narrows his eyes, but rolls them shortly after, turning around to finish brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink while Shouyou asks Souta what he would like to do that day. 

Shouyou is glad Souta is warming up to them. The social worker had explained the problems with his biological parents to him, but despite her warnings, he’s more than happy to be involved with him; and he knows Tobio is too, even if he isn’t sure how to react to Souta’s actions yet. 

Glancing towards the wall-clock Tobio wipes his face and sits at the table, eating his food as fast as he can. 

“Someone is late,” Shouyou teases, eyeing him. “Souta, remember not to be like your dad in the future.”

“Shut up,” Tobio mutters between bites and whacks Shouyou’s forehead. “If that’s the case then he can’t be like you either. I saw you falling off the couch because you were too lazy to stand up to get the TV remote.” 

“Shut up! At least I don’t forget to wash my sweaty clothes!” He complains, poking him in the ribs . 

A quarrel involving stories from the past makes Souta giggle; a sound that helps  to remind them of their current role as parents. They stop, returning to their food with smiles on their faces. 

“I should get going.” Tobio swallows the last bite of his breakfast and stands up, taking the plates and placing them in the sink. He disappears into the corridor and reappears soon after with a gym bag on his shoulder. “See you later, Shou.” He leans down and kisses Shouyou on the forehead, then crouches at Souta’s side and raises a fist. 

Slowly, the little kid makes a fist with his own hand and bumps Tobio’s, smiling shyly. 

“See you later, Souta,” he says, smiling and standing up while ruffling his hair. 

Seconds later the front door opens and closes, leaving the house in silence, which Shouyou doesn’t let stay for long. 

“What do you think about going out today? We shouldn’t waste a sunny day inside.” Shouyou stands, cleaning the table now that everyone finished eating. 

Being free from his coaching duties today, Shouyou decided to make the most of it. Between work and Souta starting kindergarten, they haven’t had a full day only for them. If only Tobio had asked for the day off…

“Can we go to the park? That one with the big giraffe,” Souta asks, arms extending to show how big the giraffe is.

“Of course! We just need to dress you up and we’re ready!” Shouyou says excited, and the excitement only grows seeing the happiness on his son’s face.

That afternoon, when they’re coming back from lunch after going to the park and a game center, Shouyou sees an interesting poster in the grocery shop they stop by. A new hot springs opened near Miyagi and they’re making a promotion if people reserve in advance.

“Hey buddy, want to go on a trip?” Shouyou raises his head to look at the child on his shoulders, who grips his hair and looks back with wide eyes.

“What kind of trip?”

“We’ll surprise your dad, so you’ll have to keep a secret for a little while.” 

Shouyou tells his idea to Souta, reminding him to keep it only between the two of them. Souta smiles, pinky promising he won’t say anything. 

The hot springs seem like a perfect way to spend quality time with their son, now the only problem will be convincing Tobio of coming along.

\--- 

“Absolutely not,” Tobio mumbles through the shirt he’s putting on. When his head pops out, he’s frowning. Damn. “I won’t go to my parent’s house.”

“Come on, they should see their grandson. I’m sure they’ll be happy once they meet Souta.” Shouyou doesn’t move from his place in bed. He has been thinking for months on a way to approach the issue, and now, with Souta’s first birthday with them coming up, seems to be the best time to talk about it. 

“I’m not really sure. I mean, they didn’t want us to get the certificate, so I didn’t tell them about the adoption when we decided to do it,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the floor, somewhat angry with his parents and with himself. 

“You haven’t? You break my heart Kageyama-kun,” Shouyou teases dramatically. He moves closer to his partner and rests his chin on his shoulder, arms surrounding him below his armpits. “I know it’s not easy, so if you want we can pass by my family’s house first. Natsu wants to meet Souta. She was really excited in our last video chat.”

“I remember,” Tobio snorts, recalling Souta’s face when he saw an orange framed face similar to his dad’s on the computer screen. 

“You can go and talk with them. If they aren’t supportive, you just come back and we enjoy our little vacation with our son.” Shouyou kisses him on the cheek. 

“I like the sound of that,” Tobio says, resting his head on the side of Shouyou’s. 

“Me too. It feels like our last vacation was decades ago.”

“I didn’t mean that part.”Tobio turns around and takes Shouyou’s face in his hands. “I like how ‘our son’ sounds. Shouyou, we have a family of our own now,” he says, leaning in.

“I know,” Shouyou whispers, closing the space between them.

He meant to just give a little peck but Tobio holds his head in place and deepens the kiss, moving one hand to Shouyou’s cheek and the other to the buttons of his shirt. 

Just as Tobio finishes stripping Shouyou off it, and is very busy mouthing his neck, a creak of the door makes Tobio jump back and release Shouyou. Confused, he turns to the source of the sound, looking through heavy eyelids until he recognizes the figure there..  

“Dad, daddy… Can I sleep with you?” Souta sleepily rubs one of his eyes while tugging the hem of his pajama with the other hand. “There was a scary sound outside my window.”

“Of course, buddy!” Shouyou answers red faced, dressing himself and moving to the other edge and throwing all the blankets back. “We have enough space, come here.” He taps the place at his side while Tobio situates himself on the bed, still looking somewhat aroused. 

The little kid crawls between the adults and curls up, hugging a pillow. Shouyou covers the three of them with the blankets and wishes the sleepy Souta a good night. 

Even if their son interrupted their activities, he can’t feel bothered. The same probably goes through Tobio’s head, as he doesn’t try to hide his smile before turning off the light. 

\--- 

It takes a little more time to convince Tobio, but with  Golden Week in mind Shouyou decides to use all his charms and tricks. It was just matter of letting time pass to finally get Tobio to say yes. 

That’s how they got here, packing a few suitcases in their car and putting Souta in his car seat on the back. 

Shouyou closes the trunk and heads inside the house to grab the last bag and some snacks. He locks the front door, coming back to the car figuring Tobio strapped  Souta in, and they’re once and for all ready for the 5 hour drive. Surprisingly, he finds him fighting with the little belts. 

“Everything fine over there?” He asks, opening the driver’s door and climbing in. 

“Perfect,” Tobio mutters, trying to fit two little pieces of the buckle together. He swears under his breath as he somehow pinches his finger. 

“Need some help?” Shouyou turns around and sees him struggling to keep the pieces together. Souta watches all his actions carefully.

“No,” he replies sharply. 

Shouyou settles in. This will take a while. 

After 10 minutes of fidgeting with the belts, Tobio manages to lock them and sits in the passenger seat with a huff.

He doesn’t seem to be in a cheerful mood like Shouyou, with his frown in place and, if Shouyou looks closely, almost pouting, but they have enough time for him to change his mood before they reach their destination.

Shortly after, they reach the highway and the long trip officially begins.

Shouyou puts Souta’s CD in the player. A mix of songs he learned he likes and sometimes sings if he’s happy enough. 

Just like Shouyou expected Souta starts humming the songs, and he starts singing the children tunes with him, smiling. 

The problems set in almost immediately. Not even 20 minutes onto the highway, Souta goes silent and the tinkling of metal tells Shouyou he’s fidgeting with the straps of the belt. 

When he doesn’t hum at the start of his favorite song, Shouyou glances in the rear mirror. Souta is moving slightly in the seat, hands twisting and untwisting in the belt and pressing his knees together.

“Souta, what happened?” He asks, lowering his brow.  Tobio also perks up and turns around to look at him. 

Souta keeps quiet, but he moves uncomfortably in the seat.

“What’s the problem, buddy?” Tobio puts a hand on one of his knees. “Are you dizzy?!” He asks in a hurry, looking the kid in panic.

“I need to pee,” Souta whines. 

“Didn’t you go before we left?” Tobio continues. 

Shouyou stays quiet, eyes on the road, but listening closely. 

“Why did you drink all of those juice boxes?” Tobio groans. “Shouyou… you shouldn’t have left the snacks in the back seat,” he complains, dragging a hand over his face.

“I didn’t think he would drink all the juice.” A low and whiny ‘sorry’ comes from behind them. “Souta, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. We just need to stop somewhere.”

Speeding up, Shouyou searches for some place that could have bathrooms. Souta complains a few times before a gas station appears in the distance. Once the car stops, Tobio gets out and unlocks Souta’s belt, taking him in his arms and running to the bathroom. 

Shouyou sighs, turning to see the pile of juice boxes to the side of Souta’s chair. He had imagined he would drink one or two, but not all ten boxes he packed. He can’t blame the kid, they decided to drive to Miyagi as soon as Tobio came home, and that took more time than they had planned because of some extra meeting with his coach. It was almost dinner when he arrived and they started putting everything in the car. 

Taking one of the chocolate bars from the bag, he waits for Tobio and Souta to come back. He’s hungry, but eating something bigger will take time Shouyou doesn’t want to spend. He has plans and wants to follow them.

Not much later, his favorite duo exits the store. Tobio is holding Souta’s hand, and in the other he brings a plastic bag. Souta brings an ice cream, happily eating it.

“You said I shouldn’t leave food at his side and then you go and buy an ice cream,” Shouyou says once they’re inside and Tobio struggles with Souta’s belt again.

“We needed to buy something to use the bathroom. Don’t complain, I bought stuff for you too.” Tobio throws a bag of chips in his direction and continues his task. 

As soon as Shouyou finishes his chips, Tobio is already sitting at his side. Shouyou looks back one more time to see Souta finishing his food before getting back on the road. 

At Shouyou’s suggestion, Tobio and Souta have some sort of game where one counts the red cars and the other the blue ones. Every time one sees their respective color, they announce it. For the first few miles it seems to be funny, but Tobio seems more and more distant every minute. When Souta realizes his dad stopped counting the several blue ones, he counts them for him, but since he doesn’t know numbers after 20 without his help, the game ends. 

“Dad, how long will we be in the car?” Souta asks, bored. With nothing to distract him it doesn’t take much time for the question to start.

“At least 4 hours more,” Tobio says, a little sleepy. It seems that his body finally gave up.

“How much is 4 hours?”

The car is silent for a few moments, but then Shouyou answers, “When this numbers becomes 10, we’ll be there.” He points to the car’s clock. 

Souta stays quiet, but the questions don’t end there. “We’re going to see Aunt Natsu and granny?”

“That’s part of the plan,” Shouyou says calmly. “We’ll go to see your other grandparents too!”

“I thought we were-” Souta stops talking, and through the rear mirror Shouyou sees him covering his mouth with his hands. So he remembered. “What are grandpa and grandma like, dad?” 

It doesn’t take too long for Tobio to register the question. Uncomfortable he sits back and stares ahead.

“They’re okay,” he says, joining the conversation.

“What does okay mean?” Souta tilts his head, curious of this new description.

“It means… they aren’t good or bad, just… regular.” From the corner of his eyes, Shouyou sees Tobio rubbing his hands together while talking. “I don’t know if we’re going to see them though.”

“Why?” His son immediately asks.

Shouyou waits for the answer. He knows Tobio won’t say that they probably don’t want to see him, but the nervousness gathers in his stomach anyway. This is one of those times Tobio needs to think carefully about his words. Though the silence is killing him, Shouyou waits.

“Maybe they aren’t home,” Tobio finally says. 

Shouyou releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Good answer. 

“Oh, I hope they’re home then,” Souta says cheerfully. 

Tobio doesn’t saymore, but Shouyou tries to lift his mood by poking his ribs, and before he tries to squeeze his head as payback, Shouyou faces him and mouths ‘good job’, giving a thumbs up. 

That seems to help a bit, but Tobio still turns to look back at the window. 

Worry creeps over Shouyou. He wanted to go on this trip to bring the three of them together, not to make Tobio feel angry… Shouyou reassures himself, thinking that the surprise will cheer him up at the end, or so he hopes. He’s starting to regret not sharing everything with him, however, over and over he imagines Tobio’s face once they arrive and that changes his mind. 

_ It’s going to be fine,  _ Shouyou thinks, yet the gurgling and growling sounds coming from his stomach are proof of his anxiety. 

He bears the distressing feeling until it becomes nausea and he can’t hold it anymore. 

“Tobio.” Shouyou shakes the leg at his side. “Hold the wheel.”

“Huh?” Sleepily Tobio turns to look at him, showing concern at Shouyou’s pale face.

Without having time to clarify Shouyou takes the plastic bag from Tobio’s lap, letting its contents fall out, and throws up everything he had eaten inside of it. Understanding the situation, Tobio takes the wheel with one hand while Shouyou empties his stomach. 

Once he finishes, he slows down, approaching the side of the road. 

The moment the car is stopped Tobio snaps. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Shouyou doesn’t have the strength to answer in the same tone, so he rests his head on the wheel and weakly mumbles “I didn’t want to…”

Rubbing his temples, Tobio unlocks his seatbelt. “I’m going to drive now.” 

“No, I’m fine.” Shouyou perks up, but his pale face says otherwise. 

“Shouyou, don’t make me say it again.” Tobio frowns and stares him directly in the eyes. Scary...

“Okay.”

After a few minutes Tobio is driving, and Shouyou restinh his head against the window. 

“Daddy… are you feeling bad?” Souta asks in a low but worried voice. 

“A little, but don’t worry.” Shouyou turns and gives his son a weak smile. “I’ll drink this magical juice and feel better in a moment,” he says, raising the bottle of peach juice Tobio bought earlier. 

“Why is it magical?” Souta asks, fixing his stare on the bottle over the front seat. 

“Tobio bought it without knowing, but this color can only appear when magic for healing sickness is added.” Shouyou takes a big gulp of the juice, feeling a little better without the horrible taste in his mouth. 

“I didn’t know that,” Souta comments, unsure of what he’s hearing.

“It’s a family secret.” Shouyou takes a sip of the juice, deciding not to upset his stomach again.

Several miles after the incident, Shouyou starts to feel better and what better way to demonstrate it than singing obnoxiously aloud. Souta joins in after a while, glad to have something to distract him from the plain surroundings. The only one not sharing their happiness is Tobio, who only seems angrier by the second. 

Shouyou doesn’t pay attention to him. He’ll let him tire himself out and then offer to drive again, that way he can change slightly the route to get to the hot springs.

When Souta’s songs finally end, Shouyou turns on the radio to have some kind of background noise, but after several ‘how far away are we?’ Shouyou starts telling stories about when they were living in Miyagi. Tobio isn’t as excited as Shouyou, and Shouyou can imagine the dark cloud forming above his head with each story. He frowns harder with every one of Shouyou’s laughs and tightens his grip on the wheel with every innocent question about them from Souta; it seems as if the vein in his forehead will pop at anytime. And so it does.

The next time Shouyou sees a sign indicating where they’re going, he notices it’s nowhere near the path he remembered.

“Are you sure we took the right path?” He asks, eyeing the road at their sides, trying to recognize it. The darkness doesn’t help much.

“Yes,” Tobio replies sharply.

“I don’t remember any of these houses… or cows, I think… we aren’t lost, are we?” 

“No.”

Shouyou falls silent. Tobio seems pissed, but he doesn’t have any good reason to be mad. Not that he needed one before, but still. 

The next sign is what Shouyou needs to become worried.

“We’re lost. That sign says we’re going to-”

“Maybe we’re lost! But that’s your fault!” Tobio yells, interrupting Shouyou.

“What would be my fault?!” Shouyou yells back. “You’re the one driving!” 

“You with your… Annoying voice! Annoying songs! Annoying stories! How can I focus on the road?!” 

“I’m just trying to keep Souta happy. What is wrong with you?” Shouyou lowers his voice remembering they have a little kid behind them. “Souta will be scared, don’t yell.”

“How can I not yell if we’re lost?! I’m tired of this trip!” 

“Please calm down first.” Turning around he sees Souta looking at his feet, eyes glossy. “Stop yelling, you’re making Souta cry. We just need to ask or search in the-”

“You know what?!” Tobio snaps, stopping the car suddenly on the shoulder and stepping out, slamming the door shut. “You drive then!” He yells from outside.

Shouyou gets out too, closing his door so Souta can’t hear them. He grabs Tobio’s arm when he tries to open it again and drags him a little way away from the car. 

Frowning because  _ he’s  _ angry now, Shouyou says, “What is wrong with you? You know about Souta’s biological parents’ problems, so don’t be an idiot and calm down.” 

“I-” Tobio clearly wants to argue back, but Shouyou doesn’t let him.

“No, keep quiet. I know that going to see your parents isn’t a great idea to you, but do it for Souta. You’re usually the one saying I act like a child, but you’re being the child now,  _ an annoying child.  _ So stop. Please.” Shouyou releases his arm, but keeps eye contact for a moment longer. 

Tobio doesn’t comment, averting his gaze and staring at the ground, less pissed yet still frowning. Rather than giving more illogical reasons, he drags a hand over his face. Muttering a low ‘alright’, he approaches the car and climbs in. 

Shouyou breathes deeply, waiting a few seconds to cool down, before following suit.

As he opens the door, Shouyou hears Tobio apologizing for yelling, which is enough for him considering he didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. Pleased, Shouyou enters and continues driving. 

The constant hum from outside and the low tunes on the radio make Tobio finally fall asleep. Realizing this, Shouyou smiles; tension and drowsiness probably played a big role in his behavior. 

At last a peaceful air fills the car and Shouyou feels his own tension drifting away once they’re back on the right path, just one hour away after being lost for who knows long. 

In the back Souta shuffles, trying to find a comfortable position, and he asks, sleepily, “Everything is alright now?” 

“Yeah, dad was only a bit tired. It won’t happen again.” Shouyou looks in the rear mirror and sees Souta fighting to keep his eyes open. “If you want to sleep, go ahead. We’ll be there soon.”

“Dad… said he was mad at himself… I don’t want him to be angry…” Souta mumbles, eyes closing for a few seconds, but opening again.

“Me neither, but it’s going to be alright. When we arrive he won’t be angry anymore.”

Souta nods sleepily and closes his eyes, breath slowing down. 

The rest of the journey passes without complications, besides traffic and such, so an hour and a half after Souta falls asleep, Shouyou parks the car. 

Smiling excitedly, Shouyou shakes Tobio’s shoulder, making the man stirs and groans. 

“Are we there?” He asks with his eyes half open, trying to adjust to the dark outside. 

“Yeah.” Shouyou whispers, smiling widely. He can barely contain himself, but he wants Tobio to notice first. “Souta is asleep, so don’t raise your voice.”

Tobio blinks several times before narrowing his eyes and looking around the parking lot, confused. “Why we aren’t at your house? Wait. Don’t tell me you got us more lost?”

“No. My plan from the beginning was to bring us here.” Shouyou decides to let the offence slide. Here comes the best part. 

“Where are we exactly, then?” Tobio looks outside, seeing a house shaped building lit dimly in the distance.

“A hot spring! Yay!” Shouyou raises his hands, celebrating his good idea. “I thought about it a while ago and this one has stuff for kids too.” 

Tobio keeps staring at the building, mouth agape, and Shouyou lets him sink the new information. When he turns around he’s raising an eyebrow, definitely not amused, which is the opposite of what Shouyou imagined all those months ago. 

They look at each other, Shouyou’s smile wavering every second Tobio continues staring. Then he frowns, moving closer to squeeze Shouyou’s cheeks merciless.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?!” He asks whispering to not wake Souta up. “I suffered all the way here and you didn’t tell me anything?!” 

“Ouch! Don’t be so harsh,” Shouyou replies in the same whispering tone. “I did it to surprise you!” 

Tobio stops hurting his partner and looks at him again, hands still on his cheeks. Shouyou means to ask what he’s waiting for, but the answer comes without him needing to as Tobio leans down and kisses him softly, thumbs caressing his skin. After a few seconds he moves back, showing one of the best smiles Shouyou has seen in all their years together.

Shouyou grins the whole walk to their room. 

He really loves the feeling he gets while watching Tobio carry a sleepy Souta against his chest, he loves how Tobio looks at him, he loves how Souta tries to see the hot springs through half lidded eyes.

He loves his family so much, and despite all its flaws, they’re fine. Nothing will change Shouyou’s mind; not even a grumpy dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/)!  
> Or you can talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret)


End file.
